This invention relates to a process for preparing wholly aromatic polyamide fibers of high performance characteristics, particularly, high tenacity, and relates, more specifically, to a process for preparing high strength fibers from wholly aromatic polyamides which may be of a relatively low inherent viscosity (hereinafter: I.V.).
Fibers produced from wholly aromatic polyamides have found increased utility in recent years as reinforcements in high grade reinforced plastic composites, V-belts, tires, i.e., as tire cords, and the like. For use in such applications the wholly aromatic polyamide fibers are required to have high tensile strength and modulus. According to the prior art, aromatic polyamide fibers of good strength have been produced, for example, by the use of optically anisotropic dopes of certain carbocyclic aromatic polyamides in wet spinning processes (U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,542) and by the use of aromatic polyamides of high I.V. The production of wholly aromatic polyamides of high I.V. is undesirable from an economic standpoint, however, due to the longer polymerization times, the particular reactants and the special reaction conditions that are generally required to produce such polymers.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an economical process for preparing wholly aromatic polyamide fibers having high performance characteristics.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing wholly aromatic polyamide fibers of high strength employing a wholly aromatic polyamide of relatively low I.V.
These and other objects, as well as the scope, nature, and utilization of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description and from the appended claims.
In Applicants' copending application (U.S. Ser. No. 726,090) filed concurrently herewith, entitled "High Performance Wholly Aromatic Polyamide Fibers" is claimed the improved fibrous material which may be formed by the process of the present invention.